Protective packaging structures are often used when an article to be transported requires protection from physical shock, dust, dirt and other contaminants. For example, when shipping articles that may be relatively fragile, it is often desirable to package the article inside a box to protect the article from physical impacts to the box that may occur during loading, transit and unloading. In addition, when shipping sensitive electronic articles, such as computer components, it is often desirable to protect those components from dust and dirt. Aside from the shipping box-itself, some additional packing materials are often needed to prevent the article from being damaged by uncontrolled movement within the box. Such additional packing material may comprise, for example, paper or plastic dunnage, molded plastic foam, foam-filled cushions, and the like.
One useful form of packaging for especially fragile articles is referred to as suspension packaging, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,743 to Louis H. Ridgeway and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,701 to Devin C. Ridgeway. In suspension packaging, the article is suspended between two sheets of plastic film. The sheets are usually attached to frames that are sized to fit securely within a selected size box. The fact that the article is not in contact with any substantially rigid surfaces protects it from physical shock. It is not necessary in all cases, however, for the article to be entirely suspended within the box, such as when packaging less fragile articles. In such cases, the extra space required for full suspension packaging becomes a less efficient use of such materials. 
An alternative to suspension packaging is referred to as retention packaging, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,695 to Devin C. Ridgeway et al. In retention packaging, an article is positioned between a sheet of flexible film and a rigid backing. The film is connected to folding side portions of the rigid backing such that the film is tightened against the article as the rigid side portions are folded away from the film. The folded structure fits within a selected box size that holds the article securely in place, but in contact on one side with a rigid surface. While retention packaging reduces the overall size of the packaging, placing the article between the flexible film and rigid backing is a cumbersome process and may increase the overall time needed to package each article. When packaging many thousands of articles, this incremental increase in time may have a substantial overall impact on shipping costs.
There remains a need in the art for packaging structures that are easier and less time-consuming to use than prior art packaging structures. Preferably, such structures will make efficient use of materials so as to be able to package articles in smaller containers than previously possible without sacrificing the strength of the packaging structure.